


The Secret Admirer

by QueenScarlett



Series: Transmaster [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Horror, MLB, Secret Admirer, Secrets, Transgender, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarlett/pseuds/QueenScarlett
Summary: Two month has pass since the event of Transmaster, Adrien and Scarlett share a secret and Marinette goes a bit better, but she still can't talk to Chloé.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Transmaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Hang-out with the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Transmaster. Hope you'll anjoy it

Like always, after school, the girls and I reunited at Marinette's house to talk about the day, do our homework, talk about love or just hang out. But we mostly talked about Marinette’s crush over Adrien and how to put them together.

"For F*** Sake Marinette" growled Alix "Can't you just tell him?"

"I'm sure you to two will get together, you're made for each other’s" Said Rose

"But what if he says no or laugh at me or says there is someone else or.." said Marinette curled up in the covers of her bed

"Believe me, he won't" insist Alya 

"Marinette.. if you wait too much, he WILL go for someone else" said Kagami "And in the end, you'll be alone with your mistake"

"In two month, we went over at least 15000 plans to get both of you together.." I said

 _(And he's a she, but I can't tell them until Adrien is ready, I have to admit, it hurts_ _me a little..)_

"I know, I know, but.." lamented Marinette "why does it have to be so hard"

We went over her and hug her all together

"Don't worry Marinette" Said Rose "We'll always be there for you"

"Even if it has to take 100 years" joked Mylène

We spent the rest of the evening talking, trying on Marinette's new creations, she made me a very pretty dress in the color of my flag, despite the fact that it was tight at the bust, I loved it. It was fun to be part of the gang. Together, we felt really safe to be ourselves, we could change without the fear of 

"Have you ever thought of doing lingerie?" Juleka asked

"Well, I tried once, but it's difficult for real" answered Marinette "All I have succeeded to do so far is a bikini, but that's it"

"It's a shame, I would like to try some, but I'm too shy to go in a store" said Rose

"If only my mom would let me go" said Kagami "Would be nice to go shopping without her"

"I love this hat" I said while looking at myself in the mirror "It really goes well with this necklace, for real, just after Gabriel Agrestre, you are the best designer"

"Thanks Scar"

"Btw, what do you think about that last Akuma, that Croco Gang?" asked Alya while checking her Ladyblog

"Omg! He was soo laaaaame" sighed Alix

"Oh attention, I'll beat everyone" I said with a sarcasticly "I'm so strong, nobody can defeat me, my skin is so hard"

"He was more annoying than everything else" said Marinette

"Oh and he smelled so baaad" said Rose

"I would prefer to Kim's smell after his gym than to be close again to that Crocodile" mocked Mylène "Why did it had to be me..."

"Poor Ivan's father.." yawned Julkea 

After 9 o'clock, we all went home. Alix and I always walk together, well I walk and she rolls haha. Those two last month have been great, I got the vibes of the city. Every once in a while there was an Akuma attacking Paris for whatever reason. Sometime we know who, sometime we know why. But in the end, Ladybug and cat Noir saved the city, and there was one time they called for Rena Rouge’s help, she was so awesome!! Urg, I wish I could be a superhero one day. And I hope that one day they catch that Hawkmoth bastard, I'm still angry after what he did to me.

But there was one thing I didn't do with the rest of the girls, once every two weeks, and do not ask me how, we managed to convince her father, I joined Adrien (or as she asked me to call her last week: _Cynthia_ (pretty name I have to say) at her place and we talked about her little secret, the last time, she had worn a dress for the very first time in her life. It was soooooo niiiice! Not only do I spend time with Cynthia, my favorite model, but she's just like me! What were the chances?

I reached the door of my aunt’s house and found a little envelope on the ground with my name on it. I opened it and found a letter.

"Dear Scarlett

Roses are red, Violets are blue

Since the first time I saw you.

I've been in love with you."

WAIT WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was corrected by my friend :)


	2. The Letter

I ran to my room and continued to read the letter, and the more I read, the more I was.. well I don't know... it was so unexpected that I didn't know how to react. And how did he know where I lived?? Only three people know that information: Alix, Nathan and Cynthia? Alix because we hang-out, Nathan for a school project and Cynthia because of our secret. I didn't tell anybody else? If the letter was at school in my locker, I would understand, but right in front of my door? Maybe we take the same path after school, that's an option, but if we take one line of his letter: "Like your shadow, I want to follow you everywhere" (creepy btw) And who is that guy anyways?? Ok! Maybe I'm exaggerating. We'll see all this tomorrow. Maybe he was just nervous when he wrote it. Before making any conclusion, I'll show it to the other girls and see what they think of it. 

"Aunt Charlotte, I have you seen someone at our door today?" I asked

"I didn't see anybody my dear, I was in my office the entire day" she answered

"Ok.. thanks!" I replied nicely

I put the letter in my bag, in case I forget it and went to bed.

The next morning, I prepared hella fast and went down to Alix's house. I knocked faster than usual to the point that she opened the door a bit pissed off.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm here, OH MA GOD WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" said Alix as her tone changed from angry to scared when she saw my face

"What do I do with this Alix!" I shouted while showing her the letter

"Ok first calm down, you scared me girl" said Alix regaining her breath "what is it anyways"

"A love letter" I replied by passing the letter to her.

"A what? From who?

"From a **Secret Admirer** "

She began to skim through the letter and once she finished it, she looked at me in the eyes, jaws wide open and pressed the letter against my chest.

"Call the girls, gimme two minutes and we'll deal with this all together" said Alix

She closed the door as I texted in the group chat: Emergency, Love letter situation, special reunion in the girls changing room.

Once Alix was done, we ran to school, and 10 minutes later, everybody was in the room and reading the letter.

"Oh wow" cringed Marinette unpleased

"That's not romantic" said Rose

"Do you think it's from one of the boys from our class?" asked Mylène

"Nope, the writing and the style doesn't correspond to anybody in the class" answered Alya while analyzing the letter

"That's scary if you want my opinion" mumbled Juleka

"What am I going to do, this guys is following me" I replied

"From now on, I'll take you home after school" declared Alix

"We do that already"

"Do you think he is watching you right now?" asked Juleka

My eyes opened wide as I started to shake. The girls hugged me and Marinette pat my head a couple of time to calm me down. Before we left the changing room, I took the letter and tore it apart.

When we got out, we crossed path with Chloé, Marinette began to look away and took Alya by the shoulder and went to the classroom. It has been since the Transmaster incident that this has been going on. I knew she didn't like Chloé, but this was more like she couldn't see her at all. When we asked her about it and she simply replied that she could no longer look her in the eyes after the humiliation she had given me. I felt a bit sad about it, but we cannot do anything about it, and thanks to Alya, if we could say that, we had learned that she was seeing Miss Bustier after school to talk about it. 

The rest of the day went well, the class was good and with the presence of the other, I felt safe and secure. I almost forgot about that guy. Kagami came to the school for dinner, and I have to admit, it's a bit of shame that she's not in our school, she's nice, sometimes a bit too serious, but it's fun to hang out with her. And for real, one time, I thought she was Ladybug. I know it sounds impossible, but she kinda looks like her, with her serious and cool temper. But no, I learned that she was once an Akuma and fought Ladybug, so no..

But before the last period, I went to see Cynthia.

"Hey girl" I whispered to her "Are we still seeing each other this week-end?"

"Yep, I asked Nathalie for something, and she got it to me today" She whispered

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise" she said as she winked

"Can't wait" I exulted as we returned in class

As I set foot in class, I felt a slight breath on my neck. I turned around but there was no one there, just M. Haprèle sweeping the yard as usual. I took a quick look around, but no... nobody was there. So why do I feel observed? And watched as if the person was right next to me..?

"Yo Alix!" I said

"Hmm?"

"Am I crazy.. or is there someone near me?"

"Do you think the creepy guy is near?"

"Idk.. but it feels like there is someone near me."

She took a quick look outside and took me inside the classroom.

"Maybe it's your imagination?"

I entered the classroom and went to my place. I looked around and saw the classroom getting filled with the rest of the students, I thought to myself that maybe it was a mistake, or even joke perhaps, but then my gaze fell upon a window pane near the door. A heart was poorly drawn, **S+G** in its middle.


	3. The Stalker

This heart, this little heart, made me freak out for the rest of the day. I was shaking through the whole period, so much that Ms. Mendeleiev yelled at me for interrupting her class, I almost got sent to Principal Damocles's Office. _(Little side note, I hate this teacher_ _..)_ After class, Alix and Mylène went to see me to check if everything was alright.

"You were shaking so much, what's going on." ask Alix "I've tried to ask you, but with Ms. Mendeleiev in session.. it would’ve been difficult."

"When the class started, I saw a little heart with an S+G inside, drawn on the window." I answered "But.. there was no one..."

"Nobody?" said Mylène perplexed

"Ya, I.. I. I.. I don't know what.." I stuttered

"Ok, that's not normal, that's insane Scar!" said Alix

"Maybe he.. he got..." I tried to say

But before I could finish my sentence, we heard a noise that sounded like a snap. My heart beating so fast, I jumped as I turned around. It was Lila, and by her look, she seemed worried by my attitude as well. Even tho she was nice, she never hang-out with us, apparently she was always occupied, she even missed a few classes. 

"Hi Lila" I panted

"Oh my, you scared me Scarlett" she said "Is everything alright? You seemed weird during class."

"Hm yes.. like I said to the girls, I was scared by something, but it's.. it's nothing. I'm ok, just stressed out."

"If there’s anything I can do, tell me." expressed Lila while taking my hands

She left by waving goodbye to us. I didn't want to tell her, she already has a lot on her back and I really don't want to stress her with my problem. I looked down, took Alix's hand again and dragged her with me.

"Let's just go home.." I said sadly

We were starting to use our usual path to return, but Alix decided to change paths, according to her, maybe my stalker wouldn't know where we were going. It seemed a little silly to me, but I followed her anyway. Sometimes, as much for me as for her, we had the impression of being observed, even followed, but followed very closely. Several times, I had to turn around to make sure we were alone, but each time there was either nobody or just locals. 

We passed by André to get a small ice cream and at the same time, Miss Marianne and her dog came across. We walked up to the dog to pat it’s belly, but it suddenly became aggressive and started barking, but strangely, it wasn't barking directly at us, but right next to me, like there was another.. person...

"HUSH!" shouted a distorted voice

Alix and I fell on the ground, Miss Marianne and her dog got scared and André dropped Miss Marianne's ice cream. Alix took my hand and started to run as fast as she could. She made us take all possible detours, and along the way, garbage cans were falling and leaves were twirling. And for a fraction of a second, in the light, I saw a flying ghoulish shape chasing us. Alix ran faster and faster grabbing my arm even harder by the second. 

"One more turn" she whispered to herself

"Don't stop!" I shouted

I started to feel the sensation of a frail hand on my arm. But just as the hand seemed to grab hold of me, we came out of the aisle and stumbled across Le Louvre. The grip of the hand suddenly faded and Alix began to gaze aggressively at the dark aisle while catching her breath.

"Text the group chat, right now!" she ordered "Tell them to come here."

I grabbed my cellphone and began to text as fast as I could, while she made us back up to the center of the plaza.

Everyone except Chloe, Sabrina and Lila, joined us quickly.

"What's going on??" asked Nathaniel

"Scarlett is being chased by.. something." said Alix

"What?!?" uttered Marinette "Is it the Secret Admirer?"

"We don't know." replied Alix

"Did you.. see it?" ask Mylène, worried

"I saw it for a brief moment, but I'm not sure what it was..." I said, panicking

"OK!" declared Cynthia/Adrien "Everyone to the school now, there, we can make a plan!"

We returned to the school, and entered the library. Day passed and night began to fall. The guys had barricaded the door and the windows, while Kagami, Marinette and Cynthia/Adrien had volunteered to watch outside. As much as I wished Cynthia had stayed with me, I appreciated her gesture.

I sat down with Rose and Juleka and began to chat a little bit. They told me the same thing happened to Chloe two years ago, with Sabrina, but it wasn't exactly like this. We each told our parent that we weren’t going to be home tonight, that we'd hang with the group. 

I went to the window and observed the moon and the stars. Strangely, I began to recite the letter in a low voice, eyes closed, as if someone was singing it in my ear at the same time.

_"Dear Scarlett_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_Since the first time I saw you._

_I've been in love with you_

_Like the breeze in the fields_

_I want to feel you_

_Like a shadow_

_I want to follow you_

_Like death_

_I'll wait for you_

_From all the girls in the worlds..."_

A small tear fell from my eye as I suddenly felt the frail hand through my hair. My eyes opened wide as I slowly turned my head.

" ** _You are the prettiest flower of my life_** " groaned slowly the disturbed voice

A force turned me around, grabbed me by the jaw, preventing me from screaming and lifted me in the air. The group rushed to me and tried to help me without success. Alya took her phone and tried to film it, but, because she was on picture mode, she took a simple picture with the flash. But the instant the flash took place, a flying, hooded, skeletal form, without a lower body, with some rotten pieces of flesh on the bones, appeared distinctly in front of us.


	4. The Monster

The skeletal creature howled, released me and savagely attacked Alya, propulsing her on a bookshelve. He looked at the the rest of the group and scream loudly. His appearance, his voice, his strength, everything about him made us seems small. We were so afraid of him that we were crippled on the ground. He smashed Alix with his fist and ejected Rose with his other hand. Ivan threw him a chair, hoping to hurt him, but it hardly had any effect. He turned around, grinding his sharp teeth and began to disappear slowly. Ivan was then pushed on the floor as the books fell from the shelves. During the little rest that we could have, we took unconsious ones off and ran out of the library. A deafening cry was heard and Juleka was caught and thrown by the invisible force. My heart kept beating at full speed. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I tried to take another exit alone, but my door closed aggressively before I could reach it.

" **You're not going anywhere.** " roared the Monster

"Leave me alone!" I badgered

I yanked the door open, and walked back into the hallway, despite the fact that I couldn't see the creature, it was easy to know that he was chasing me fiercely. The tapestry was torn as he passed and the few objects in his way would get destroyed. I reached and kicked the classroom's door and went to squat down. Suddenly, no sound was heard except for my breathing. I looked around and saw no one. I took the time to catch my breath, but with great difficulty. I picked up my phone and began to text my location to the group and asked them to flee. The situation was too dangerous right now, and Ladybug had to be called for help. But before I could send the message, a weight crushed me to the ground and broke my phone in the same time. 

" **You can't hide!!!"**

If I had difficulty breathing earlier, now I wasn't able at all. The pressure was so strong that I coughed up blood while hearing my bones crack. I started to feel his other hand going through my hair and touching my skin slowly, I felt the coldness and hardness of his hand flatter my skin. I was starting to cry and shake as I could not only feel, but also smell, his rotten breath. But in a flash, someone broke the door and switched on the light. The creature reappeared, cried out while hiding its face, removed its hand from my back, allowing me to breathe again, and smashed the window as it fled. 

"Scarlett, are you ok?" asked the worried person

It was Kagami, once she saw me, she helped me get up and walk outside the classroom.

"Where are the others?" I panted

"I don't know, I lost Adrien and Marinette and saw some of the others get out"

"This monster won't ever leave me alone.. and I don't know how to beat it"

"Don't say that, we'll find a way. And if we don't, Ladybug will!"

"I hope so."

We sat down in the stair because I really needed a break. Marc and Nathaniel showed up and joined us.

"We called the police" said Nathaniel "although, I don't know if they can do anything against that monster.."

"The rest of the gang got out and we seached for Marinette and Adrien, but we couldn't find them, Kagami." said Marc "Maybe they got attacked by that monster"

The monster's scream was heard again and the stairwell began to shake violently. Not knowing if he was up or down, we took the decision to go down and ran out of school. But suddenly, I stopped and turned back furiously, my friends had suffered enough because of this junk.

"Scarlett, come now!" Shouted Nathaniel

"NO!" I retorted "If I continue to flee, this nightmare will never end"

"I'll stay with you" said Kagami "We'll fight him together"

"No. Go with them, you all have suffered enough for me"

"Out of the ques.."

"PLEASE! GO!"

Kagami sighed, nodded and started to flee again. The Monster suddenly reappeared in front of me laughing. Despite my trembling and tears, I was determined to face this asshole.

"Ready to be my loving wife until death tears us apart?" asked the Monster

"Love you? LOVE YOU?!? Are you kidding me!? You're the creepiest guy ever! You stalk me and hurt me and my friends. How can I love someone like that? I don't even know who you are?? You really think that after one random creepy letter, I would fall in love with you? Are you dumb or what? That ain't how love works, not because you were nice to someone, not because you have feelings or neither because someone smiled at you mean that they love you! That's disgusting! Disgusting like you look right now! And why do you even love me, cause I don't recall talking to someone execpt the people in my class. Can you at least tell me one thing about my personnal life? In fact, maybe you can cause of all the stalking you were doing. You should just drop dea..."

"EEEENNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGH!!"

He rushed towards me, grabbed my body and dragged me to the wall.

"You slutty little cunt!" raged the Monster "If you don't love me, then you'll die."

He prepared his fist to kill me. But all of sudden, his fist got stop by a yo-yo string and two trustfull voice coming from the roof break through the tension.

"Just try to hurt her." dared the first one 

"This ain't a way to declare his flame to a loved one." hummed the second

It was Ladybug and CatNoir!

"Finally" I smiled


	5. The Heroes

Ladybug and ChatNoir were standing side-by-side on the roof. 

"Let her go. Now!" ordered Ladybug

"She is mine!" replied the Monster 

He took the string of the yoyo and pulled Ladybug towards him, but Ladybug took advantage of the opening to give him a powerful kick in the face, removing his grip on me and she began to face him alone. CatNoir took advantage of this moment to save me from my fall, and put me on the ground.

"Are you ok?" he ask

"Just some bones cracked, nothing serious." I chuckled 

"Sorry for the waiting, I should have been faste.."

"Don't be, you here now. It's all I need" I smiled

"Hehe, alright let's get out of.."

"CatNoir get her out of here quick!" shouted Ladybug "The ennemy has vanished."

"Van.." said CatNoir

" **Get out of my way!** " screamed the Monster

CatNoir was tackled by a sudden blow of the monster. Even without seeing him, I felt his presence in front of me. He grabbed me again, laughing and puffing his disgusting breath in my face. Ladybug tossed her yoyo at him, but to no avail. Despite its invisibility and although it was clearly in front of me, the yoyo seemed to pass through it, as if in this form it became untouchable. His grip crussed me harder and harder, making me cry out in excruciating pain. Ladybug and CatNoir tried to attack himm again and again, but nothing.

" **Nobody can save you!** " laughed the Monster

"Ma lady, use your lucky Charm!" shouted CatNoir 

"But.." mumbled Ladybug

"She's gonna die!"

I saw Ladybug close her eyes, she seemed to hesitate, but why? Come to think of it, she didn't seem to use it for the past two months. She screamed in rage and threw her yoyo at full force. Then, out of the blue, the lights came on, once again revealing the monster in pain fleeing to a dark corner. Her attack must have turned them on by accident. Ladybug picked me up and jumped away from school as quickly as possible.

"I'm so sorry Scarlett..." apologized Ladybug

"We must put her somewhere safe" said CatNoir "We can't fight this thing and protect her in the same time."

"Well, we can't do otherwise." relied Ladybug "He'll stalk her wherever she is"

As we jumped from roof to roof, we heard the scream of the monster coming closer.

"And I just got an idea!" proclaimed Ladybug "CatNoir, the light seem to affect him, even hurt him. I'm going to keep running away from this monster with her, during this time, and listen to me carefully, you have to create a big circle of car facing the same direction. When it's done, text me."

"Alright! Give me 5 minutes." CatNoir said while jumping in a other direction

The roofs behind us were starting to get destroyed, the monster was getting closer and closer to us.

"Ladybug.." I panted "Why don't you use your Luckycharm..?"

"Sorry, but I.. I can't.. I don't want to use it anymore.. don't worry, I still can use the Ladybug's power to fix everything after." she said, and even if she was smiling, I knew their was really something wrong with her.

2 minutes has passed

"Sorry to ask you, but you saw it, didn't you?" ask Ladybug "Do you have an idea where the akuma could be?"

"From the little that I saw, he seemed to have some sort of crown or flower around his head."

"Good, cause we'll have only one chance to defeat him. I hope this will work.."

Ladybug's yoyo finally ran and showed a location. As soon she saw it, she headed there immediately.

Once there, she put me on the ground and apologized one last time while asking me to trust her. I nodded and leaned against one of the cars around me. The moment I felt the monster coming, I laughed a little and without even being able to see it, I looked in its direction.

"Tired?" I asked smiling "It's not easy to follow me.."

" **Haha ha, how amuzing. Almost dead and still, you belive that you can escape me? Just accept your faith, choose me or die!** "

"Then kill me." I nagged "Cause.. I can't love someone like you!"

"CatNoir! NOW!" shouted Ladybug

" **Hmm?** "

I looked the sky and saw CatNoir hovering with his stick, he begin to repeatedly hitting the different cars, starting their alarm system. The epileptic effect of the lights seemed to attack or burn the monster which tormented itself in pain with each flash. Ladybug jumped in turn and threw her yoyo on that crown. A small butterfly came out and Ladybug immediately grabbed it. The monster transformed and returned to human form, and as I expected, I didn't know the person.

Then Ladybug used her power to repared the damage across town, returned the cars to their owners and my various wounds were healed _(what a fantastic and helpfull power hihi)_. I got up with ease _(finally)_ and went to thank the two heroes.

"Thank you so much!" I said

"It's our pleasure." smiled CatNoir 

"This nightmare is finaly over." said Ladybug taking my hand "Hey, want to pound with us?"

"NO!" hurled the boy "She must be mine!"

He started to run in my direction like a rabbid dog. CatNoir and Ladybug stepped in front of me to protect me, but he had barely crossed the street when a bus accidentally hit him.

"OH MY GOD!!!" we screamed in the same time.

The bus stop immediatly and the driver panicked out. We were going to see if the boy was still alive, but considering his condition.. I could concider that I wouldn't see him again in my life.


	6. The Revelation

Two days after the events of the night against the monster, which the girls and I had decided to call Ghost Stalker, I was going secretly to Cynthia's place as planned, and although I still had that night and the death of the young man in my head, I preferred to tell myself that it was just a nightmare and that I had to move on (quickly) to something else if I wanted to sleep at night. But I have to admit that Cyntia's famous surprise helped me a lot. She kept telling me about it, probably to clear my mind, but she kept telling me that I was going to be proud of her.

I arrived at the front door, pressed the intercom and quoted the secret phrase to Nathalie.

"When the peacock shows its feathers?" she asked

"The butterfly flies away" I replied

The door opened and I entered discreetly. Under the conditions of our private meetings, I had agreed to make as little noise as possible when I was outside Cynthia's room so as not to disturb Mr. Agreste. And I have to admit that although I only met him twice, Mr. Agreste was a very impressive man. His manners were impeccable, he was certainly very strict, but since Cynthia's coming out, he had never misgendered her once. I still remember that day, it was so stressfull! Cynthia had been directly in her father's office, with me behind her (and it was very intimidating). She told him suddenly, without making any detour, and after a long silence, he came to hug her and congratulate her. It was even the only day his father ate with us in the dining room. And even though I didn't really understand their relationship, I felt all the joy and happiness Cynthia had felt.

"Was your path done without a hitch?" asked Nathalie

"Nobody followed me Miss Natahlie" I respond quietly

"Perfect, Cynthia is in her room waiting for you as usual. Dinner this night will be farfalles with with smoked salmon."

"Ok! Thank you very much. Oh, my aunt wanted to give you this for your hospitality."

I gave her a bottle of wine with a little enveloppe, it was an invitation for diner at our house for next week.

"You can give my thanks to your aunt." she said nicely

I smiled back and went to Cynthia's room. But the instant I opened the door, my heart almost stopped beating when I saw her. It might not have been much, but it was enough to do that to me. She not only wore a gorgeous black and green velvet dress, but she had fake breasts like me. It was the first time she gave herself a breast effect. She walked over to me and took my hands.

"I think I'm ready to make my oming out to the class" she said happily

I fainted for ten minutes. When I woke up I was on Cynthia's bed.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to suprise you that much" she appologied

"It's ok, it's ok, but what made you decided, last time you said you weren't ready for this?"

"Well, I'm sure you remeber _Ghost Stalker_ , right?

"I'll remember him for the rest of my life, girl."

"Well, it kinda make me realise that I didn't want to wait anymore."

I froze for a few seconds with an expression of intense joy. 

* * *

Monday morning, I got up excitedly. I got ready quickly and went straight to Alix's as usual, without knocking like crazy this time. But with my "special" attitude, she knew that something was going to happen today. We went back to class and sat down in our place, the bell rang and only Cynthia and Miss Bustier were missing.

"Where is Adrien?" asked Marinette

"Maybe he had an early photoshoot?" said Nino

"If he's missing class, then I'm gonna be sick to joined him" said Chloe

"And you'll get scolded for lying and skipping class.." added Alya

"Maybe he's just late." I said

Alix looked at me suspiciously as I act like nothing. Miss Bustier entered after a few minutes and asked us to put our notebooks away.

"Student, today we have a "new" friend!" she said happily "I would want you to meet Cynthia!"

 ~~Adrien~~ Cynthia walked into the classroom with lovely outfits in front of everyone's astonishment (to my exception).

"Hi everyone!" smiled Cynthia

"Noooooo way! Nice ma.. Girl." congratulated Nino

"Nice to meet you Cynthia!" greeted Rose

"Nice dress!" winked Alix

"You're..?" begged Chloe

"Trans, yes!" said Cynthia "I've realised not long time ago, but I think I knew it since I was little." 

"Something telling me that Scarlett have help you finding out?" said Alya

"A little bit haha" replied Cynthia

Cynthia went sit down to her place as everyone applauded.

"I think this dress really suit you Cynthia!" wispered Marinette

"Thanks Marinette, I was inspired by your style" she winked back at her

Marinette's face turned red as I tried not to laugh.

_(Awwwwn they are so cuuute ^//^)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading ^//^ 
> 
> The next episode is still in brainstorming phase, so maybe I'll begin it in September
> 
> (P.S) The end was changed


End file.
